In general, a cell transistor of a conventional semiconductor memory device includes its channel in a semiconductor substrate. On the other hand, it has been recently considered to propose a cell transistor including its channel in a semiconductor layer formed on a semiconductor substrate. For example, a cell transistor of a bit cost scalable (BICS) flash memory includes its channel in a semiconductor layer which has a tube-like shape extending in the vertical direction.